


纽维尔路

by Xylophone323



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Dinesh和Gilfoyle合伙开了一家公司。
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	纽维尔路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Newell Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983448) by [ProgramasaurusRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex). 



Dinesh看着Richard在一片黄沙中一脚踹上了他的笔记本，这种举动确实情有可原。Richard是对的。他们曾经那么努力，牺牲无数，梦想远阔，而他们终究不会成功，也不会变得有钱，因为他们根本不够格。Dinesh的情绪低落，但他没有像他暴躁的朋友那样表达生气。泪水对他来说有点过分容易了。他悄悄躲进了房车里，这样别人就不会发现。

过了一分钟左右，有人走到他身后按住了他的肩膀，感觉还不错。熟悉的气息，但又非常陌生。Dinesh没有回头。他有98%的把握是Gilfoyle，无论是谁，那个人没有留下一句话就走了。而这完全就是Gilfoyle的作风。

Gilfoyle觉得自己被冒犯了。他不敢相信Dinesh和Richard一直在捣鼓他最宝贝的安东之子的源代码。虽然他很想对着他们发一通火，但他最后决定放弃。一来，他怕自己一旦开始，到了最后情况会很尴尬。所有人都知道他有多在乎这位硅基朋友，他们已经嘲讽得够多了。Gilfoyle实在不好意思告诉他们自己有时会和他促膝长谈。他感觉像是有一部分灵魂碎片落进了那个AI里，那些他不想让别人看到的碎片，那些只存在于他幻想中的碎片。但他们永远不会明白这一点。他们会认为Gilfoyle是神经病，或者更糟——对他表示同情。

而且，现在他们的共同杰作拯救了Russ节，可能也拯救了公司，没必要在这个时刻小题大做。所有人一起创造了一件神奇的东西，一件已经不再是安东之子的东西了。当然，他以前也和Dinesh、Richard一起开发软件，但这次不同。就像他的同事养儿育女一样，安东之子曾一直是独属于他的东西。他是无性繁殖的产物，是在Gilfoyle精心挑选的“教材”里长大的，然后再被放到他喜爱的那几个网站上学习。安东现在这个强大的新孙女，则属于性的产物。Gilfoyle也确实有些想要见见她。

实属不幸的是，她的父母中有一位是Dinesh. 他不太介意Richard. Gilfoyle有时不得不承认，Richard是个相当出色的人（仅在编程方面，而不是在生活方面）。Gilfoyle永远不会去给一个自己都不敬重的人工作。不过，Dinesh确实是个奇怪的床伴，他从安东出生起就一直想插手Gilfoyle的技术。他吃醋了，这就是问题所在。

Gilfoyle从资源库中调出安东之子2.0的代码，开始浏览。

也不是很差劲。

一套精致的try...catch块像温暖的拥抱一样圈住了所有的方法，小心翼翼地观察异常，再优雅地处理它们。经过一番有品味的重构，使整个可读性更强。较长的代码块都有了属于自己的线程。这些事是Gilfoyle有闲暇会自己去做的事情。也许Gilfoyle与作者的关系有些过于亲密，但他觉得自己能从字里行间读出情感：钦佩、尊重、友谊。

Dinesh还对这段代码进行了注释，Gilfoyle很少这么做，因为除了他，没有人需要读这段代码。大多数注解只是简洁的说明，偶尔也有几个对Gilfoyle友好的评论。/* 这样做真的很有效率 *//* 我们也应该在语言解析器中使用这种数据结构 *//* 正中要点 *//* 这个方法中的袋鼠太多了点 */这是很多年前两人之间的笑话了。

他不再觉得自己冒犯了。他觉得……自己被读懂了。Dinesh根本不是打乱了他的代码，他完成了。

说曹操曹操到，Dinesh站在他的身后。

“还在为我乱弄你的代码生气吗？” Dinesh轻声问道。

Gilfoyle转过身来，从他们那辆小拖车的窗口朝庆典上空耸立的拉斯的巨大全息投影点点头。“到了这个时候，我还会为了165%的效率生气吗？”

“我知道没有你的允许不应该这么做，”Dinesh说道，“但我控制不住。”

Gilfoyle坐在睡袋上。“还记得在TechCrunch的时候，你对着我的代码性致勃勃吗？"他问道。

Dinesh坐在另一个睡袋上。“你讲得有点浮夸了，但总体是这么回事。”

Gilfoyle把手放在脑后。"谁知道这么多年过去了，你还恋恋不舍？"

"写的确实很好。"Dinesh承认。

"你也不赖。"Gilfoyle说。

"我们应该给她取什么名字？" Dinesh问道。不知为何，他们都觉得她是个女孩。"吹笛手？"

Gilfoyle挥了挥手。"不，"他说，出于某种原因，他不怎么希望他们的女儿属于Richard。"公主？"

"我不想其他AI在操场笑话她。"迪尼斯沉吟道。"Karma?"

Gilfoyle耸了耸肩。"可能会让她不太自在，学校里有很多种族歧视的人。" 他笑了笑。"Gina? Karen? Elisabet? Mia?"

"你是在给我留下噩梦的女人点名吗？" Dinesh问道。"Minerva."

"好吧。"Gilfoyle同意了，"就叫Minerva"

经过这几天的事件，Gilfoyle同时疲惫和肾上腺素产生的兴奋。他急需睡眠，但这不太可能发生，至少一个小时内不会。他的大脑嗡嗡作响，停不下来。

"这是我参加过的最烂的音乐节。"他思忖道。

"我从来没有参加过音乐节。"Dinesh说。

Gilfoyle本来想取笑他是个宅男，但是他也许是太累了。"下次提醒我带你去参加更好的。"

他们坐在那里聊了很久。

Gilfoyle摆出一副无所谓的样子，但Dinesh心知，杀死Minerva一定是要他的命。

"发布会结束后我们去做什么？"某天深夜他们离开办公室时，Dinesh问他。

"回到原点。"Gilfoyle说。"做某种app的公司。我脑子里有一些草稿，肯定不是关于人工智能的，大概是网络安全方面。"他停住了脚步，"等一下，你说的'我们'是什么意思？"

Dinesh的脸色阴沉下来："我只是觉得……算了。"

"你觉得什么？"吉尔弗约尔突然露出了不怀好意的笑容。

"什么都没有。"Dinesh摇头："无意冒犯，祝你好运。看来你已经想好了。"

"我确实想好了。"Gilfoyle按下了电梯按钮。"谢谢。你觉得这一切结束之后，你会去做什么？"

Dinesh双手合十："行了，我知道了。Gilfoyle，我可以在你的新公司工作吗，你知道我们俩合作默契无间。"

Gilfoyle笑了笑。"我会考虑一下的，手头有简历吗？"

Dinesh朝他吐出舌头。

离开天台之后，Dinesh终于说出了憋在心里一整天的想法。

"你怎么会相信我？"他问Gilfoyle，"就是Gabe还有U盘那些事。"

"很好辨认，你根本不会撒谎。"Gilfoyle说，"我知道你在说真话，因为你听起来很真诚。"

Dinesh没有回头。

"而且因为我了解你。"Gilfoyle补充。

"你是这么想的？" Dinesh的声调中提起了怀疑。

"我是这么想的。"Gilfoyle肯定地说。

"我撒谎时有什么破绽吗？" Dinesh问道。

"你说这话的时候，"Gilfoyle说，"就已经有很大的破绽了。"

他跟着Dinesh穿过停车场，来到他们的停车的地方。

"你真心觉得我们可以一起建立新公司，而且这次会成功吗？" Dinesh问，"我已经不想再做创始人了。"

"你和我吗？是的，我相信。"Gilfoyle回答。

Dinesh脸红了。

公司最初是在Gilfoyle的公寓里成立的。为了测试系统，他们玩了很久的夺旗赛，试图黑进对方的笔记本电脑。一起熬夜，一起吃外卖。就算休息了很久，也不知怎么做出了一个产品来。就像在孵化器一样，但是没有Erlich和Richard的指指点点。他们要对自己负责，有好的地方，也有不好的地方。

有的时候感觉Minerva就在他们身边。


End file.
